La isla de Mortal Kombat
by matiaspunk01
Summary: Si te gustó "La casa de Mortal Kombat" aquí es donde continúa. debido a los disturbios causados en la gran final los personajes, excepto Scorpion y Sub-Zero quienes no participaron del disturbio, son condenados a pasar una eternidad en una isla por los dioses antiguos. Scorpion y Sub-Zero tratan de buscarlos al no saben qué les pasó. y nadie que entre en esa isla podrá salir
1. Chapter 1: buscando al resto

¡Hola! Soy matiaspunk01 con esta historia llamada "La isla de Mortal Kombat" (secuela de "La casa de Mortal Kombat") y si eres de los que se divirtieron con mi otra historia te recomiendo que sigas esta ahora.

En un gran acto de cobardía, he decidido continuar esta historia por falta de visitas en mi otra historia "Mortal Kombat: Realidades" para cubrir la cuota (simbólica)

Los que vieron "La casa de Mortal Kombat" ya saben de qué se trata más o menos, así que empecemos la historia, la cual empieza desde donde terminó la anterior

Aún en el escenario del teatro Colón, Scorpion y Sub-Zero intentaban descifrar cómo es que no quedó nadie…

Sub-Zero: Es ilógico que solamente nosotros nos hayamos quedado, para empezar Quan Chi desapareció en un resplandor celeste, y luego vi uno igual afuera que probablemente se llevó a los demás

Scorpion: Aun así quiero agradecer a todos los que me votaron para ganar,…

Sub-Zero: ¿Me estás escuchando?

Scorpion: No, nadie escucha a los perdedores

Sub-Zero: Hay que averiguar qué les pasó a los demás, están en peligro

Scorpion: Hace un minuto me pareció escuchar que dijiste algo de Quan Chi

Sub-Zero: Que desapareció mediante un resplandor celeste

Scorpion: Pués estarás daltónico porque el desaparece con un resplandor verde

Sub-Zero: Pienso que alguien se lo llevó, y también a los demás

* * *

Mientras tanto en la isla de los torneos, los dioses antiguos le hablaban a Raiden mediante una luz, y cuando la luz se apaga…

Liu Kang: ¿Qué? ¿Qué te dijeron?

Raiden: Que debido al caos que hemos provocado, estamos sentenciados a quedarnos en esta isla, y tal vez para siempre

Reptile: ¡No! ¡Para siempre no! y yo que iba a llevar a Khamy a ver una película mañana

Chameleon: Yo no lo hubiera permitido

Liu Kang: Entonces, a convivir otra vez

Johnny Cage: Este lugar es casi tan malo como la casa de Nightwolf

Nightwolf: Órale, sigue hablando mal de mi casa – dice enfadado

Johnny Cage: Pues no hay televisión, no hay radio, no hay piscina, y cuando apareció Ashrah me echaste

Nightwolf: Por supuesto, ¿Qué ya no se puede tener un poco de privacidad?

Johnny Cage: Soy actor, no tengo ni un segundo de privacidad

Kabal: O sea que, ¿nos están filmando en este momento?

Raiden: ¡Nadie nos está filmando! ¡Esto es real! – dice harto de las bobadas dichas

Taven: Esto es terrible, esto gano por ser de Mortal Kombat, un encierro eterno

Raiden: ¿De qué hablas?

Taven: Yo solamente venía a ver el programa en vivo, y por Quan Chi estaré encerrado en esta pocilga por siempre – dice frustrado

Cammy: No debería estar aquí, es la primera y única vez que estoy con esta gente

Johnny Cage: Pero, yo estoy aquí – dice con voz seductora

Cammy: ¡Esto es peor de lo que podía imaginar!

* * *

Mientras tanto en la vereda del teatro…

Scorpion: No habrá forma de encontrarlos sin pistas, ni testigos, ni con un huevo de pingüino

Sub-Zero: ¿Huevo de pingüino?

Scorpion: Sirve para alimentar mi cerebro

Sub-Zero: O sea que se extinguieron

Scorpion: ¡No digas eso de mi cerebro! Si encontramos a uno encontraremos a todos

Sub-Zero: ¡Ya sé! Mi amor por Sareena es tan fuerte que podré oír sus pensamientos en mi mente

Scorpion: Si consigo un huevo de pingüino te lo regalo

Sub-Zero se concentra y logra oír un pensamiento, pero de Kitana…

Kitana: Oh, soy una princesa. No me pienso quedarme ni un segundo más

Scorpion: ¿Y? Dime qué escuchaste

Sub-Zero: ¿Sareena es una princesa?

Scorpion: No que yo sepa

Sub-Zero: Entonces era un pensamiento de Kitana, es que siento amor también por ella – dice con timidez

Scorpion: Siempre lo supe, vuelve a intentar

Sub-Zero vuelve a intentarlo pero esta vez escucha un pensamiento de Frost…

Frost: Siento que voy a desmayarme, quisiera volver a estar congelada

Scorpion: ¿Qué escuchaste, Lin Kuei?

Sub-Zero: Un pensamiento de Frost, es que – dice temblando y no termina de hablar

Scorpion: Ya sé que Frost también te gusta

Sub-Zero: Lo volveré a intentar

Nuevamente se concentra y escucha el pensamiento de Shang Tsung…

Shang Tsung: Parece que Kitana encerrada en la isla será más fácil de conquistar. Así es, en la isla del Mortal Kombat que es el lugar en donde nos encontramos todos en este preciso instante

Sub-Zero: ¡Están en la isla del Mortal Kombat!

Scorpion: ¿Y cómo lo averiguaste?

Sub-Zero: Por un pensamiento de Shang Tsung

Scorpion: ¿También te gusta?

Sub-Zero: ¡NO! – dice apurado

Scorpion: Ya que sabemos dónde están podemos ir ahora mismo – dice y camina

Sub-Zero: Espera un momento. – dice reteniéndolo – No me iré hasta poder escuchar un pensamiento de Sareena

Sub-Zero retoma la concentración y escucha un pensamiento de Sareena

Sareena: Caray, como extrañaré a Kia y a Jataaka

Sub-Zero: ¿Conoces a Kia y Jataaka?

Scorpion: No

Sub-Zero: Si Sareena quiere verlas, las verá porque iremos a buscarlas

Scorpion: No puede ser – dice tomándose la cabeza

* * *

Volviendo a la isla…

Cammy: Hola. Guapo

Kung Lao: ¿Tienes lepra en las piernas?

Cammy: No, son así

Kung Lao: Como sea, no me gustan

Johnny Cage: A mí me encantan

Cammy: Lárgate, Johnny Jaula

Sonya se aparece en la escena

Sonya: Hola, copia mía

Cammy: Hola, chica rara

Johnny Cage: Hola, Querida Sonya

Sonya: No te propases. Dile algo, Kung Lao

Kung Lao: No me molestes, estoy intranquilo con esto de la isla

Johnny Cage: Así se habla, campeón

Cammy y Sonya: Sí, claro. Porque te conviene. ¡Oh, dijimos lo mismo!

Johnny Cage: Efectivamente son idénticas

* * *

Mientras en otra parte, Scorpion y Sub-Zero frecuentan lugares en los que Sareena solía estar, empezando por el templo Lin Kuei…

Scorpion: Siento mucho frío por aquí, y no lo digo por el Lin Kuei Fútbol Club

Sub-Zero: Silencio, mira allá

Ambos observan a las hermanas Williams (No las tenistas sino las del Tekken) peleando…

Sub-Zero: ¡Invasoras! ¡Fuera del templo Lin Kuei!

Grandmaster Lin Kuei: ¡Silencio! Aposté mucho en esta pelea

Sub-Zero: ¿Ustedes son Kia y Jataaka?

Anna: No, pero podemos ayudarte a buscarlas – dice acercándose lentamente a Sub-Zero y acariciando su cuello

Scorpion: Estoy de acuerdo

Sub-Zero: Creo que le gusto – le dice en el oído a Scorpion

Nina: No, hace eso con todo el mundo

Sub-Zero: ¿Cómo lo escuchaste?

Nina: Tengo un buen oído. Yo sí me limpio las orejas, no como ustedes

* * *

Volviendo a la isla…

Jax: Esta muy bien que se quieran

Nitara: No nos queremos

Jax: Pero en el programa…

Skarlet: No somos lesbianas, nos pagaron para decir eso en el aire

FLASHBACK

En el Teatro Colón…

Shinnok: Para ganar audiencia, queremos que digan en el aire que son lesbianas

Nitara: ¿Ganamos algo a cambio?

Shinnok: Tendrán un enorme premio a cambio

Skarlet y Nitara: Acepto

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

Jax: ¿Con qué les pagaron?

Skarlet y Nitara: Con sangre

* * *

De vuelta con los ninjas, Scorpion transporta a todos a la guarida del clan dragón rojo, y allí encuentran a Chun Li (Street Fighter) y a Mai Shiranui (King Of Fighters)

Sub-Zero: ¿Cómo entraron aquí?

Chun Li: Ustedes son los ninjas del torneo

Mai: ¿Ustedes son amigos del chico del sombrero?

Sub-Zero: Sí – dice con seguridad

Scorpion: ¡No! – dice levantando la voz

Sub-Zero: ¿Y tú eres la que perdió contra Kitana?

Mai: Ah, sí la de los abanicos azules.

Chun Li: Y ustedes son las hermanas del Tekken

Nina y Anna: Sí

Scorpion: Entonces ustedes tampoco son Kia y Jataaka

Chun Li: No, pero vimos a un par de chicas hace rato.

Sub-Zero: ¿Adónde se fueron?

Mai: Las derrotamos y desaparecieron

Scorpion: Los de Capcom son así, nunca saben nada

Chun Li: Los de Midway no son tan santos que digamos

Sub-Zero: ¿¡Dónde diablos están Kia y Jataaka!?

Scorpion: Espera, tal vez si me concentro pueda oír sus pensamientos

Sub-Zero: No te saldrá

Scorpion se concentra y escucha un pensamiento de Jarek

Jarek: Ese Jax es tan vigoroso, y Darrius está muy bien también

Scorpion pone cara de sorpresa…

Sub-Zero: ¿Qué sucede?

Scorpion: Jarek es gay

Sub-Zero: Eso no tiene importancia ahora

Jataaka y Kia aparecen en la escena…

Jataaka: ¿Nos buscabas?

Kia: Aquí estamos. Yo soy Kia y ella es Jataaka

Sub-Zero: Las imaginaba diferentes

Scorpion: Jataaka es tuya – le dice al oído

Jataaka: ¿¡Qué quieren!?

Sub-Zero: Sareena está atrapada en una isla y no podrá salir, y quiere que ustedes le hagan compañía

Jataaka: Estamos mejor sin ella

Kia: Sí, no iremos

Scorpion: Entonces nos vamos

Sub-Zero: ¡No! Si Sareena quiere ver a sus amigas, Sareena verá a sus amigas

Kia y Jataaka enfurecen, y Scorpion saca a las otras chicas de la cueva, dejando solo a Sub-Zero

Nina: ¿Qué pasará ahora?

Y se escuchan fuertes golpes y gritos desgarradores de Sub-Zero dentro de la cueva y suelo es lanzado hacia afuera…

Jataaka: ¡Y no vuelvas!

Sub-Zero se levanta del suelo, se limpia el traje sucio de tierra y dice…

Sub-Zero: Está bien, ya podemos ir a la isla

Scorpion: ¿Y qué haremos con ellas?

Chun Li: ¿Es cierto que Cammy está atrapada en una isla con sus amigos?

Sub-Zero: De modo que ya lo sabías – dice con sarcasmo

Chun Li: Iré con ustedes

Mai: Yo también, me encantaría pasar un tiempo lejos de todo esto

Scorpion: ¿Y las hermanas?

Nina y Anna se miran y dicen que sí con la cabeza. Scorpion junta a todos y se transportan a la isla de Mortal Kombat, donde son encontrados por Johnny Cage, Sonya, Cammy y Ermac

* * *

Chun Li: ¡Cammy!

Cammy: ¡Chun Li!

Ambas corren hacia la otra y se abrazan fuertemente, y Johnny Cage se enamora de Nina Williams…

Johnny Cage: Es hermosa – dice sonrojado

Sonya: Otra copia mía. En cada videojuego hay una Sonya Blade, sólo que esta se viste de violeta. – dice y luego se dirige a Johnny Cage – Creí que gustabas de mí

Johnny Cage: También me gustas, ¿Quieres estar conmigo?

Raiden aparece en la escena…

Raiden: Scorpion, Sub-Zero, hemos sido castigados por los dioses antiguos. Lamento anunciar que ustedes tampoco podrán salir de aquí, y tal vez jamás

Scorpion: ¿Me dan un poco de espacio? – dice alterado

Cuando dice eso, los demás se alejan dejándole mucho espacio

Scorpion: ¡Tú, el de la cámara! ¡Levita!

Camarógrafo: Pero no sé cómo se hace

Ermac: Nosotros nos encargaremos – dice y hace levitar al camarógrafo con su cámara

Sub-Zero: Todo listo

Scorpion: ¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! – dice prendiéndose fuego

Raiden: Esperaba un grito más fuerte, ya pueden bajar al camarógrafo

Ermac baja al camarógrafo, pero luego consume su alma y este desaparece por completo…

Scorpion: ¿Cómo es que el camarógrafo también llegó hasta aquí?

Cammy: Estaba ebrio, me toco los senos y lo golpee

Sub-Zero: Eso lo explica todo

Shang Tsung: ¿Cómo es que ustedes no cayeron aquí con nosotros?

Scorpion: No peleamos

Sub-Zero: No participamos de aquel disturbio

Raiden: Para que una sociedad funcione debemos establecer algunas reglas

Sub-Zero: Yo primero, que se prohíba estar con más de tres mujeres – dice mirando a Kung Lao

Scorpion: Velo de esta forma, no gastarás mucho en anillos – le dice a Kung Lao

Kung Lao: Yo nunca me casaré

Raiden: Parece justo, Sub-Zero. En cuanto a Kung Lao, deberás elegir cuáles se quedarán contigo

Kung Lao: Sólo pensé en dos, Li Mei y Jade

En ese momento, Sonya, Cammy (aunque no está con él), Frost, Sareena, Kira y Mileena lloran

Reptile: Puede que no sea inteligente pero te falta una chica

Kung Lao: Y a ti te falta un cerebro

Reptile revisa su bolsillo y encuentra un papel que dice "vale por un cerebro"

Scorpion: Eso servirá para conseguir uno, aunque sea de perro

Sub-Zero: Tengo otra más

Raiden: No, ¿alguien más?

Scorpion: ¡Yo! Que la isla sea más moderna

Raiden: ¡Estamos creando reglas de convivencia!

Shang Tsung: Yo, que uno de nosotros pueda salir

Raiden: No se puede, y no lo repetiré

Mileena: ¡Yo! Que haya habitaciones mixtas

Raiden: Mejor que no las haya, esa será la segunda regla

Kano: Yo tengo una, que no nos podamos comunicar con el exterior

Johnny Cage: Eso es muy de "Gran Hermano". Esa etapa ya pasó

Raiden: Me parece bien. Jax, Sonya y Stryker denme sus comunicadores

Los tres mencionados arrojan al suelo sus comunicadores y Raiden los destruye

Stryker: Creí que sólo ibas a quedártelos

Sareena: Que vengan Kia y Jataaka

Scorpion: Parece que no quieren verte

Raiden: Además no es una regla, y ya tenemos tres

Quan Chi: La isla es lo bastante grande para que cada quién haga lo que quiera

De repente una luz cae del cielo, eran los dioses antiguos otra vez…

Raiden: Los dioses antiguos me han elegido para ser su vocero

Liu Kang: Pués, eres el único que les entiende

Fujin: Yo también les entiendo, también soy un dios

Raiden: Yo podré transportarme pero solamente con los dioses

Taven: Tengo otra, que se haga la segunda parte de Mortal Kombat Armageddon

Daegon: ¡Nunca! A menos que yo sea el héroe

Liu Kang: Tengo una, que haya torneos de combate de vez en cuando

Raiden: Seguro los habrá

Kitana: Yo pido que Shang Tsung no pueda transformarse

Shang Tsung se transforma en Kitana y dice lo mismo pero en modo de burla

Kitana: Haga algo

Raiden: De acuerdo, Shang Tsung no podrá transformarse, en ninguno de nosotros

Shang Tsung: ¿Y si quiero transformarme en Justin Bieber?

Reptile: ¿Lo ven? Es igual de idiota que yo

Noob Saibot: No, tú eres invencible

Scorpion: No lo haría si fuera tú

Raiden: Verás, transformarse en Justin Bieber es prácticamente una sentencia de muerte

Shao Kahn: ¿¡Y QUIÉN TE NOMBRÓ LÍDER!? – dice enfurecido

Raiden: Habrá tiempo para eso

Shao Kahn: ¿Cuándo y dónde?

En el próximo capítulo, esta es una especie de regalo de navidad, pero seguiré escribiendo

* * *

He aquí una escena donde, Nina, Anna, Mai, Cammy y Chun firman su pase a Mortal Kombat…

Ed Boon: Firmen aquí por favor - dice indicando el lugar

Las cinco chicas firman sin problemas sentadas sobre una mesa en conferencia de prensa…

Dan Forden: ¿Cree que sea buena idea? – le dice a Ed en el oído

Ed Boon: Mi videojuego, mi negocio, mi plantel, milanesa, ¿se entendió?

Dan Forden: ¡Toasty!

Y otra cosa, subí un video a mi canal de youtube sobre el mortal kombat y si quieren pasar a verlo busquen el canal de "Matías Ezequiel Punk" y un video llamado "DragonForce – My spirit will go on (mk9)" seguro les gustará los invito a verlo. Dejen review acerca de este capítulo y nos veremos en otro muy pronto


	2. Chapter 2: inspiración

Buenas y sean bienvenidos a un nuevo capítulo…

Shao Kahn: Muy bien, ya es otro capítulo

Raiden: Lo voy a decir lo más simple posible, yo soy un dios y tú no. Fujin será mi segundo al mando

Fujin: Así es

Liu Kang: ¿Y por qué yo no?

Fujin, Raiden y Shao Kahn: Porque no eres un dios

Shao Kahn: Y jamás lo serás ¡BUAJAJAJAJAJA! – risa malvada

Raiden: ¿Alguien más tiene una regla?

Johnny Cage: Haber, nadie quiere pasar la eternidad escarbando en la tierra para comer, ¿no?

Raiden: Ya entendí, sí modernizaremos la isla – dice y desaparece

Johnny Cage: ¿Dónde fue?

Fujin: Al único lugar que puede, con los dioses antiguos

Stryker: Estaría por de más increíble que modernice la isla para no aburrirnos, y que me devuelva mi comunicador

Sonya: De todas formas no hay señal aquí

Shao Kahn: Oigan, ¿Qué tal si hacemos dos grupos? Buenos y malos por separado

Fujin: Acepto el trato

De repente una luz aparece del cielo y empiezan a aparecer cosas, aparecen dos grandes guaridas, una blanca y una negra, aparece un edificio central que es donde comerán y se reunirán todos los días…

Kitana: ¿Eso es todo?

Rain: Verás…

Kitana: Ya vas a decir algo insultante…

Rain: Trataré de no hacerlo más, lo prometo, Kitty

Kitana: ¡Y no me llames Kitty!

Rain: Bueno, princesita

Shang Tsung: ¡Solo yo puedo molestarla!

Rain: Está bien, cálmate

Kitana: ¡Ninguno de los dos!

Liu Kang: Déjenla en paz

Sub-Zero: Liu Kang tiene razón, no la molesten

Scorpion: Ay, la defiendes porque te gusta

Liu Kang: ¿Qué?

Sub-Zero: No le hagas caso, por favor

Liu Kang: Está bien, ya lo superé todo

Baraka: ¡Yo quiero pelear!

Liu Kang lo duerme de un fuerte puñetazo, y Raiden vuelve a aparecer en la escena…

Raiden: Tal parece que los dioses antiguos nos dieron provisiones

Shao Kahn: El señor viento y yo proclamamos un torneo

Raiden: ¿Hoy?

Fujin: Si alcanza el tiempo sí

Raiden: Ok, escuche su conversación y los "buenos" tomaremos la guarida blanca, y los "malos" la guarida negra

Fujin: Como dos reinos separados

Scorpion: ¿No olvidan algo? Mi premio – dice extendiendo su mano

Raiden: Ah, sí. – dice poniendo su mano detrás y cuando la saca dispara un rayo a Scorpion al cual duerme – ¡ahí está tu premio!

Sub-Zero: Está inconsciente

Raiden: Pero pudo haber oído

Mai: Si quieren organizar un torneo…

Raiden: ¿Quién eres? Y las otras chicas también

Sub-Zero: Tranquilo, vinieron con nosotros

Mai: Me llamo Mai, y decía que si lo que quieren es organizar un torneo propongo que sea de equipos de tres, y peleen simultáneamente

Fujin: Ha aportado una buena idea

Shinnok: No es necesario que nos separemos entre buenos y malos para formar los grupos, ¿no?

Raiden: Atención todos, habrá un torneo masculino y uno femenino. Los ganadores de ambos se enfrentarán, y quienes ganen ese combate tendrán un gran desafío

Shang Tsung: Aquí sobran los lugares para pelear

* * *

Durante todo el día, y después de despertar a Baraka y a Scorpion, todos intentaban formar sus grupos hasta que finalmente se pusieron de acuerdo…

Shao Kahn: ¡Muy Bien, pobres mortales! Llegó el momento del Mortal Kombat, tenemos doce equipos de hombres y seis de mujeres. Será un torneo desigual como todos los demás. Los equipos que pasan directamente a la próxima ronda son Liu Kang, Kung Lao, y Nightwolf. Scorpion, Sub Zero, y Noob Saibot, Shang Tsung, Reiko, y Rain. Y por último, Smoke, Cyrax y Sektor pueden pasear hasta que terminemos. Y de las mujeres los equipos de Kitana, Jade y Ashrah. Y también el de Skarlet, Tanya y Mileena pasan directamente

Raiden: Caray que no dejas de hablar. Los demás equipos por favor elijan a sus rivales y esperen su turno. El combate será sobre una superficie cuadrada, quién se salga de la misma queda eliminado

Los demás encuentros serán…

Kai, Kenshi y Ermac VS. Reptile, Chameleon y Baraka

Stryker, Jax y Johnny Cage VS. Jarek, Darrius y Dairou

Taven, Daegon y Mokap VS. Drahmin, Havik y Meat

Kano, Kabal y Kobra VS. Mavado, Hsu Hao y Hotaru

Cammy, Chun Li y Mai VS. Sonya, Frost y Li Mei

Nina, Khameleon y Nitara VS. Anna, Kira y Sareena

Pero volviendo a los paseos, Scorpion, Sub-Zero y Noob caminaban por un lugar lleno de palmeras mientras las moscas molestaban a Scorpion y Sub-Zero, pero no a Noob…

Scorpion: ¿Qué es esto? Estoy aburrido, enfermo, cansado, y atrapado con los hermanos miseria

Sub-Zero: Tampoco lo quise así, pero nadie me aceptó en su grupo

Noob: Ni a mí

Scorpion: Me excluyen por ser el más popular

Sub-Zero: Ni tenemos amigos

Noob: Ni familia

Sub-Zero: ¡Oye! Yo soy tu hermano

Noob: ¡No tengo ningún hermano!

En otra parte de la isla, el chamán y los shaolin estaban sentados en un tronco caído…

Liu Kang: ¿Qué se siente liberarse tan de una?

Kung Lao: Me sentí seguro, ellas dos fueron las primeras, después sentí que me dejé llevar y me sentí traicionado

Nightwolf: Entonces, no sentías amor por las demás

Kung Lao: No, y así será mejor. Tal vez las obtengan ustedes

Nightwolf: Yo tengo a la que quiero, nada más necesito

Liu Kang: Excepto tal vez casarte

Kung Lao: Seguro le encantará

Nightwolf: ¿Creen que acepte?

Liu Kang: Sí

Kung Lao: Sin pensarlo

Nightwolf: ¿Y ustedes se casarán?

Kung Lao: No podría, a menos que haya un acuerdo entre ellas

Liu Kang: No quiero, y espero que Kitana no me presione. O mejor aún, que no lo sepa

Detrás de unos arbustos, Shang Tsung escuchó todo lo que dijeron y hace una risa malvada la cual termina por hacerle matarse de risa y que lo descubran…

Rain: ¿Estás espiándolos?

Shang Tsung: No, estoy orinando en los arbustos – dice con sarcasmo

Reiko: No seas cochino, para eso hay baños

En otra parte de la isla…

Smoke: Hubiera traído mi cámara

Cyrax: ¿Para qué?

Sektor: Déjense de tonterías, estén alertas por si nos llaman

Shao Kahn: ¡VUELVAN! –se escucha su grito desde muy muy lejos

* * *

En ese momento los que estaban libres vuelven al epicentro del combate…

Shao Kahn: La primera ronda ha terminado. Siguiente ronda. Kai, Kenshi y Ermac VS. Scorpion, Sub Zero y Noob Saibot

Scorpion: Ganaremos con los ojos cerrados

Kenshi: ¡Me tienen harto con los chistes de ojos!

Sub-Zero: Nosotros ganaremos

Ermac: No, nosotros ganaremos

Kai: Tú lo has dicho

Ermac: No hablaba contigo

Shao Kahn: Si no empiezan a pelear me los cenaré a los seis

Noob: Yo no dije nada

Empiezan los combates, Kai intenta abrir la pelea lanzando una bola de fuego debajo de él pero Noob hace un portal encima y otro debajo de él lo que hace que Kai sea impactado por su propio ataque y los portales se van cuando Kai cae. Sub-Zero usa su Kori Blade para detener los espadazos de Kenshi, cuando logra detenerlo con una mano lo congela con la otra y lo patea en el pecho para descongelarlo. Noob hace vomitar a Kai con su X-Ray y Raiden lo saca del campo. Kenshi intenta sorprender a Sub-Zero moviendo su espada detrás de él, pero Sub se quita recibiendo una pequeña herida y la espada atraviesa a Kenshi, pero antes de que caiga Raiden se lo lleva. Ya con los tres poniéndole atención a Ermac, intentar llegarle pero Ermac los intercepta, Scorpion fue capaz de transportarse detrás y romperle la espalda de un puñetazo, dejando a Ermac sin aire en el suelo…

Ermac: ¡Bruto! – dice forzosamente

Shao Kahn: Se acabó

Noob: Ahora, cénate a los perdedores

Shao Kahn: Ahora no tengo hambre. La próxima pelea será entre Shang Tsung, Reiko y Rain Vs. Taven, Daegon y Mokap

Mientras Reiko y Rain pelean de igual a igual con Taven y Daegon, y luego de ponerse en posición empieza la pelea, Shang Tsung mira Mokap y éste tiembla…

Mokap: Escucha, no soy un peleador profesional, sólo sé hacer poses geniales

Shang Tsung le lanza bolas de fuego y Mokap las frena pero cae de todos modos, Shang Tsung se le acerca y lo toma de su atuendo y amenaza con golpearlo…

Mokap: ¡Me rindo! – dice quitando la cara

Shang Tsung: ¿Lo ves? – dice lanzándolo al piso – Por eso eres el menos popular

Mokap: ¿Menos que Hsu Hao?

Rain y Reiko se encuentran espalda con espalda, Taven y Daegon empuñan sus espadas y atacan al mismo tiempo. Rain y Reiko se transportan a otro sector de la arena haciendo que los hermanos se acuchillen entre sí.

Taven: ¡Esto fue tu culpa!

Daegon: ¡Fuiste tú!

Los hermanos se pelean entre sí y sus rivales Rain y Reiko aprovechan para atacar, Rain con su espada y Reiko con su martillo. Rain ataca a Daegon y Reiko a Taven. Después los sacan en hombros hacia afuera de la arena de combate…

Rain: Si entre hermanos se pelean los devoran los de afuera

Shang Tsung: Nunca dijiste algo trascendental y no lo harás hoy

Shao Kahn: Siguen Stryker, Jax y Johnny Cage VS. Smoke, Cyrax y Sektor

Sektor: Recuerden lo que practicamos

Stryker: ¿Qué? ¿Qué han practicado?

Smoke contamina el aire haciendo toser a Cage y Stryker. Sektor aprovecha para dispararle un cohete a Stryker para sacarlo del terreno. Cyrax Saca una bomba de su interior y le hace explotar cerca de Cage quién no pudo ni verla ya que su aire estaba contaminado, al salir volando Cage cae sobre Stryker. Cuando Smoke se acerca a Jax este lo sorprende tomándolo del cuello dándole como diez golpes y lanzándolo fuera. Cyrax y Sektor golpea incansablemente a Jax pero no logran derribarlo.

Smoke: ¿Por qué mi humo no te afecto?

Jax: Fumo desde los siete años

Smoke: ¿Y cuándo te lo terminaste?

En su corto lapso de distracción, Jax es atacado por Sektor con un cohete y es eliminado de la arena cayendo sobre Cage. Los tres ciborgs han ganado el combate…

Shao Kahn: ¡Ahora, Kano, Kabal y Kobra…!

Raiden: ¿Por qué grita?

Shao Kahn: ¡Me encanta gritar! ¡Me hace sentir importante!

Sindel: ¿Quieres tomarte un calmante?

Shao Kahn: Si, por favor

Sindel: Te lo haría, pero no sé cómo se hace

Shao Kahn: Decía, la triple K VS. Los shaolin

Kabal: ¿Triple K?

Shao Kahn: Sí, es para ahorrar tiempo

Nightwolf: Espera, no soy shaolin

Shao Kahn: Entonces serán los malditos de pelo largo

Kung Lao: Mi pelo no es largo, no tanto

Shao Kahn: Tal vez, los pacifistas

Liu Kang: Mis gritos a la hora de pelear no tienen nada de pacífico

Shao Kahn: ¡Entonces serán los asiáticos! ¡Y si no les gusta me los cenaré!

Nightwolf: ¿A mí podrías cenarme con vegetales?

Shao Kahn: ¡FIGHT!

Kobra va con los puños contra Nightwolf, pero no es rival para los hachazos de Nightwolf. Kobra sigue avanzando y pone en el límite a Nightwolf, pero este último es más listo y lo ataca con una patada en el pecho justo al llegar al límite para echarlo de la arena.

Kabal no ve necesidad de usar su velocidad contra Kung Lao ya que la última vez no le sirvió. Empuña sus armas y sale al ataque lentamente, Kung lo ve venir y espera a que use su velocidad, cosa que no hace y lo ataca de frente, también Kabal espera que Kung Lao use su sombrero pero tampoco lo hace, sino que usa su ataque giratorio. Kabal cae al suelo y Kung empuña su sombrero para atacarlo en el piso, cuando Kabal reacciona y usa su ataque "destello de ojo" para sacárselo de encima. Nightwolf le lanza un hacha cuando Kabal se levanta, este último vuelve a usar "destello de ojo" pero Nightwolf responde con su ataque "reflector" dañándolo. Kung Lao remata a Kabal de una patada.

Liu Kang no sabe cómo enfrentar a Kano, por eso espera un ataque de él para la contra. Kano usa su laser del ojo pero Liu esquiva y usa "patada voladora" contra él. Liu intenta atacarlo en el suelo pero al acercarse es herido en la pierna derecha por los cuchillos que porta Kano. Al levantarse es atacado por Nightwolf y sus flechas, lo cual produce un gran enojo. Kano usa "bala de cañón" y al mismo tiempo Nightwolf usa "sombra verde de hombros", y al chocar Kano cae casi derrotado. Liu Kang interviene cuando Kano se levanta con pocas fuerzas, haciendo de nuevo su patada voladora

Shao Kahn: Han ganado, los asiáticos

Nightwolf: Yo soy un indio americano

Liu Kang: Claro, igual que Apu

Shao Kahn: Ahora, demos lugar a las mujeres

Sindel: ¡Yo presentaré las peleas de mujeres! A continuación, las enemigas de Kitana Vs. las chicas de Capcom

Tanya: Yo soy enemiga de Jade, no de Kitana

Sindel: Pero un poco la odias, ¿Verdad?

Kitana: No paras de avergonzarme, madre

Sindel: Esperen un momento, falta una

Chun Li: No sabemos dónde se encuentra Mai

Cammy: Estaba aquí hace un momento

Sindel: Deben ser tres para pelear, como ella dijo. O sea que pierden por ausencia

Chun Li: Acompáñame – dice a Cammy indicándole que la siga

Ambas recorren la isla, por supuesto buscando a Mai…

* * *

Matiaspunk01: Espero que esta escena no sea considerada muy… – digo y luego tomo un poco de aire – antimortalkombatera. – digo y luego suspiro – Pero es para no escribir tanto sobre pelea, además recuerden que firmaron con Mortal Kombat así que, ¡Toasty!

Cuando finalmente encuentran a Mai, la ven triste acostada sobre la arena. (o sea arena arena, no arena de combate)

Chun Li: Se suponía que debías estar con nosotras en el torneo, pero estás aquí, panza hacia arriba y triste

Cammy: Nos eliminaron sin pelear

Mai: Estoy mal por un chico, un chico que tiene dos novias

Chun Li: ¿El misterioso chico del sombrero?

Cammy: ¡Se llama Kung, y será mío!

Chun Li: ¿Podemos hablar de otra cosa? ¿Qué les parece esto del combate mortal?

Mai: O sea, ¿pelear hasta morir? – dice levantándose

Cammy: Es horrible

Chun Li: Es deshonorable

Shao Kahn: ¡Pues si no les gusta vuelvan a la compañía rival! – se escucha su gran grito desde muy muy lejos, otra vez

Así, Cammy, Chun y Mai vuelven para ver el torneo, y para cuando llegaron…

Shao Kahn: Y los campeones masculinos son los asiáticos

Liu Kang: Este es un aplauso que nunca recibirás, ninja – dice aplastando la cabeza de Scorpion

Scorpion: Me las pagarás un día

Liu Kang deja de pisarlo, y Scorpion es levantado por Sub-Zero y Noob y salen de la arena…

Shao Kahn: Recuerden que los vencedores de este combate se enfrentarán al gran reto.

Pasen a la arena, Ashrah, Jade, y ¡Kitana!

Sindel: ¡Es mi hija, no le grites! – dice mientras pasan

Nightwolf: ¡Esperen! – dice y se acerca al centro de la arena – Creo que hablo por mis compañeros al decir que no pelearemos contra nuestras novias

Detrás de él, Liu Kang preparaba su nunchaku y Kung Lao su broadsword pero luego las tiran…

Nightwolf: Y es más, quiero pedir a Ashrah que venga aquí

Al momento en que Ashrah se acerca, Nightwolf se pone nervioso y pone una mano en su bolsillo trasero…

Ashrah: Dime, Nighty – dice sonriendo

Nightwolf saca un estuche de su bolsillo y se arrodilla ante Ashrah…

Kung Lao: Entonces, por eso estaba tan inspirado hoy peleando

Liu Kang: Eso lo explica todo. Me pregunto, ¿qué habrá dentro del estuche?

Ashrah: Wow, ¿Esto está pasando de verdad? – se dice a sí misma

Nightwolf: ¿Quieres casarte conmigo? – dice y abre el estuche, el cual tiene un anillo de oro con un diamante

Ashrah: ¿Qué haré? ¿Debo casarme? ¿Y tan pronto? – piensa sorprendida

Sub-Zero: Creo que está dudando – le susurra a Scorpion

Scorpion: Deja de leer las mentes

Sub-Zero: No lo puedo evitar

Scorpion: Intenta leer la mía

Sub-Zero se concentra y logra escuchan música de fondo…

Scorpion: ¿Qué pasa?

Sub-Zero: En verdad necesitas comer huevos de pingüino

En fin, así termina. Fue un poco largo, más largo que un capítulo promedio mío. Estos días no pude entrar mucho porque me aparece el error 503, o sea que hay mucha gente en el sitio. No sé si a ustedes les pasa pero a mí sí. Les dejo la incógnita y nos vemos a otra capítulo, chau


	3. Chapter 3: Scorpion el visionario

¡Hola! Quédate a ver este lindo y pasable fic…

Todos esperaban ansiosos la respuesta de Ashrah, cuando Shao Kahn interrumpe…

Shao Kahn: Entonces, ¿se rinden?

Nightwolf: Ah, sí. Nos "rendimos"

Shao Kahn: Entonces tú, tu anillo y tus amiguitos sálganse de mi arena

En ese momento, Nightwolf guarda el anillo ante la atónita mirada de Ashrah y se va junto con Liu Kang y Kung Lao, dejando a las tres chicas en la arena…

Shao Kahn: Entonces, ¿Listas para el reto final?

Kitana: Somos tres, y tú sólo uno

Shao Kahn: No pelearán contra mí

Jade: ¿Goro, Kintaro, o Sheeva?

Shao Kahn: Ignorante. Será contra Goro, Kintaro y Sheeva

Entrar los tres Shokan y las tres chicas se sienten asustadas. Mientras tanto fuera de la arena…

Nightwolf: Creo que me equivoqué

Kung Lao: Definitivamente te equivocaste

Liu Kang: ¡Esto es culpa tuya!

Rain: Al internet le encantará – dice sosteniendo una cámara

Reiko: ¿De dónde sacaste esa cámara?

Rain: Se la robé al camarógrafo después de que Ermac se lo tragó

* * *

Más tarde ese día (de noche), en el sanatorio de la isla, Ashrah, Kitana y Jade debían recuperarse…

Fujin: No sabía que tendríamos atención médica en la isla

Raiden: Yo sí, pero mis poderes no son suficientes para sanar sus dolores. A menos que me dejen recargar un poco

Fujin hace un poco de espacio y Raiden recarga su energía y cura a Kitana…

Raiden: ¿Cómo te sientes?

Kitana: Más o menos, no estoy del todo bien

Raiden: Aquí va el segundo intento

Raiden vuelve a recargar y cura a Jade…

Fujin: Me pagarían buen dinero si tuviera ese poder

Kitana: Jade, ¿estás bien? – dice levantándose

Jade: Más o menos, no estoy en mi mejor forma – dice levantándose y rascándose la cabeza

Raiden enfurece y vuelve a recargar energía con más fuerza, pero de repente se apaga…

Fujin: ¿Cómo estás?

Raiden: Más o menos

Fujin: Sé más específico

Raiden: Pues estoy sin poderes. – dice sutilmente – Y ahora te pregunto, ¿¡cómo quieres que esté!? – dice con furia

Fujin sale de la habitación, y comunica a Nightwolf quien impacientemente esperaba sentado afuera…

Nightwolf: ¿Cómo está? – dice parándose

Fujin: No ha despertado

Nighwolf: ¿Puedo pasar?

Fujin: Sí, sí puedes

Nightwolf entra y ve a Raiden intentando sacar rayos…

Nightwolf: Haokah, ¿Por qué no ha despertado Ashrah?

Raiden: Perdí mis poderes junto antes de reanimarla. ¡Y por la vez número 387, no soy Haokah! ¡Haokah no existe, mi nombre es Raiden! ¿¡Si aparece un personaje de Grecia me llamará Zeus!? ¿¡Si aparece un personaje de Noruega me llamará Thor!?

Kitana: ¿No han venido Liu y Kung?

Nightwolf: Vine por mi cuenta

Jade: Ya nos vamos

Jade y Kitana se levantan de sus camas y se van…

Raiden: Puedo enseñarte como curarla

Nightwolf: De acuerdo

Raiden: Y a cambio me enseñarás a tocar la flauta

Nightwolf: Pero no sé tocar la flauta

Scorpion: ¡Yo sí! – grita desde afuera del cuarto

Raiden: Concentra tu energía, y lánzale un rayo de curación

Nightwolf: ¿Cómo esperas que haga tal cosa?

Raiden: De la misma en la que le pides poder a tus ancestros

* * *

Mientras tanto en una parte de la isla, Sub-Zero escucha un susurro…

Sub-Zero: Algo me dice que Kitana ha despertado

Scorpion: Sí, fui yo – dice y aparece

Sub-Zero: Mira al mar. – dice apuntando – creo que hay un bote a lo lejos

Scorpion: Usa tu poder de leer las mentes

Sub-Zero: ¿Por qué no haces otro intento?

Scorpion: Porque tal vez descubra que alguien más es gay

Sub-Zero: Inténtalo

Scorpion: Arreglémoslo de otra forma

Sub-Zero: ¿Estás pensando lo mismo que yo?

Scorpion: ¡MORTAL KOMBAT! – dice juntando sus manos alrededor de su boca

De repente Cyrax aparece en el lugar, toca un botón de su brazo y se escucha la música del mortal kombat…

Sub-Zero: No, yo decía que con piedra, papel o tijera

Cyrax: Entonces me voy – dice después de apagar la música y luego se va

Scorpion: Muy bien, lo haremos a tu modo. Pero esta vez tú perderás

Ambos juntan sus manos y empieza el juego…

Scorpion: Piedra, papel o tije…

Sub-Zero congela a Scorpion quien había elegido tijera, y pone su mano como piedra…

Sub-Zero: En segundos estarás descongelado

Scorpion se descongela…

Sub-Zero: Volviste a perder

Scorpion: ¡Hiciste trampa!

Sub-Zero: Perdiste, y se acabó

Scorpion se concentra y logra oír un pensamiento de Hotaru…

Hotaru: Me pregunto dónde estará Scorpion, quisiera que me pique con su spear

Scorpion se desconcentra y entra en un estado de nervios…

Sub-Zero: ¿Oíste algo?

Scorpion: No haré ese poder de hoy en adelante, ni oiré pensamiento nunca más

Sub-Zero: Pero Scorpion,…

Scorpion: Oí a Hotaru decir que quería que yo lo picara con mi spear

Sub-Zero: Ese poder tuyo es de broma

Scorpion: ¡NO ES BROMA! – grita alterado

En ese momento Cyrax vuelve a aparecer y enciende la música…

Scorpion: ¡NO DIJE MORTAL KOMBAT!

Cyrax apaga la música…

Sub-Zero: Está muy alterado

Cyrax: ¿Puedo saber por qué?

Scorpion: ¡NO TE IMPORTA!

Y dentro de Cyrax se vuelve a encender la música del mortal kombat…

Cyrax: Lo siento, está en automático – dice y la apaga manualmente

Scorpion: ¿Comenzaste tu vida como un equipo de música?

Cyrax: No, como un humano

Sub-Zero: ¿Qué otra canción tienes además de esa?

Cyrax: Todas, si alguien saca un disco nuevo, sus canciones aparecen automáticamente

Scorpion: Entonces pon "We are the world"

Cyrax: No conozco esa canción pero la buscaré

Entonces dentro de Cyrax suena la canción que Scorpion pidió, y él se levanta y canta con un micrófono imaginario…

Scorpion: ¡We are the wooooorld, we are the children!

Sub-Zero: Dormirá bien hoy

Cyrax: Debo ahorrar baterías así que me voy – dice apagando la música y se transporta a otra parte

Scorpion: Cambiando de tema, necesito otro poder que no sea el de leer pensamientos – dice y se golpea la cabeza

De repente Scorpion tiene una visión…

Sub-Zero: ¿Funcionó?

Scorpion: Tuve una visión, dos chicas navegando en un bote. Una era castaña y ligera de ropa, y la otra era rubia con enormes senos

Sub-Zero: Intenta buscar otro poder, esa visión jamás se cumplirá

El bote que antes estaba lejos llega a la isla, y en él estaban dos chicas como las que Scorpion describió siendo descubiertas por él y Sub-Zero…

Sub-Zero: ¿Te molesta si lo intento?

Scorpion: Créeme que no verás nada agradable

Sub-Zero se esfuerza y logra tener una visión, ve a Scorpion sosteniendo su cabeza

Scorpion: Así es, tarde o temprano te mataré

Sub-Zero: Puedo volver a intentar, pero no sé por qué adivinaste ni cómo

Scorpion: Yo no lo haría en tu lugar, el segundo intento siempre es peor que el primero

Sub-Zero se esfuerza y tiene otra visión, ve a Shao Kahn como cura, y a Jarek y a Hotaru casándose tomados de las manos

Sub-Zero: Perdón por no escucharte, vi a Jarek y a Hotaru casarse

Scorpion: ¿Y Cuál llevaba el vestido de novia?

Sub-Zero: Jarek

Scorpion: Tal vez tus visiones no pasen, y los pensamientos que escuché no sean reales. Quédate aquí y yo ayudaré a las chicas nuevas

Mientras tanto en el centro de la isla…

Kitana: Sería divertido hacer actividades de campamento

Jade: Será más obligatorio que divertido

Bo' Rai Cho: ¿Se supone que hay que hacer actividades de campamento?

Sektor: Yo digo que matemos a Motaro y lo cenemos

Smoke: ¿Qué tienes en contra de Motaro?

Motaro corre arroyando a Sektor…

Sektor: ¿¡Por qué tuve que ser rojo!? – dice alejándose siendo llevado por Motaro

* * *

Mientras tanto en otra parte de la isla…

Nightwolf: Entonces le pedí ayuda a mis ancestros pero se negaron a pasarle energía – dice sosteniendo una carretilla

Liu Kang: ¿Por qué será?

Johnny Cage: Algo me dice que sabías que eso iba a pasar, puedo notarlo – le dice a Nightwolf

Jax: Es cierto, no te ves triste ni nada – le dice a Nightwolf

Nightwolf: Es cuestión de fe, no lo entenderían

Kung Lao: Lo entiendo, no puedes renunciar a la voluntad de tus ancestros. Es por eso que mi máximo deseo es acabar con Goro

Stryker: ¿Qué tal si hacemos nuestra propia fogata aquí?

Jax: Buen plan

Johnny Cage: Hablaremos de chicas y cosas de hombres

Nightwolf: En otra ocasión, me preocupa Ashrah y el saber si Raiden recuperó sus poderes

Stryker: Tendrás tiempo más tarde

Johnny Cage: Pasemos una jornada sólo entre amigos – dice insistentemente

Kung Lao: Estoy de acuerdo con Johnny, olvida tus preocupaciones unos momentos – le dice a Nightwolf

Liu Kang: Será como si fuéramos adolescentes

Stryker: Hace no mucho tiempo lo fuimos

Nightwolf y Jax: Nosotros no

Johnny Cage: Lo olvidaba, tienen algunos años más que nosotros

* * *

De vuelta con Scorpion y Sub-Zero…

Sub-Zero: Mi compañero aquí adivinó que ustedes llegarían

Scorpion: Pude oler desde gran distancia sus deliciosos aromas – le dice a las chicas

Christie: Mucho gusto, me llamo Christie Monteiro (Tekken) – dice enseñando su mano

Scorpion: Igualmente, Christie. – dice y le besa la mano – Disfruta tu estancia en la isla

Christie: No estaremos mucho tiempo

Sub-Zero: Temo que te equivocas

Christie: ¿Qué dices?

Scorpion: Ignoradlo, no se siente bien hoy

Mika: Soy Rainbow Mika (Street Fighter)

Scorpion: ¿Le importa si la llamo Mika?

Mika: Así quería que me llamen – dice sonriendo

Scorpion: Creo que esta chica está de cumpleaños – le susurra a Sub-Zero

Sub-Zero: Lo sé, no tienes que decírmelo

Mika: ¿Y ustedes son?

Scorpion: Me llamo Hanzo Hasashi, y él es Kuai Liang – dice poniéndose delante de Sub-Zero

Sub-Zero: No uses esos nombres para impresionarlas, en realidad no nos gusta que nos llamen así

Christie: ¿Por qué no, Kuai Liang?

Sub-Zero: Nos gustan nuestros apodos. – dice saliendo detrás de Scorpion - Yo soy Sub-Zero y él es Scorpion

Scorpion: ¿Cuál es el motivo de vuestra visita?

Sub-Zero: Habla normal, idiota – le susurra a Scorpion

Mika: Vine porque creo que Chun Li y Cammy están es esta isla

Christie: A mí me mandaron por las hermanas fastidio. No quería venir porque no me agradan

Sub-Zero: Creo que te refieres a las chicas Williams, invasoras del templo Lin Kuei

Scorpion: No invadieron, sólo pelearon por una apuesta en ese sucio templo

Sub-Zero: Tienen razón, están aquí

Christie: Pídanles que vengan así nos vamos

Scorpion: Señorita Monteiro, temo que existe un ligero inconveniente

Christie: Imagino que debo pelear contra ustedes

Scorpion: No es ese el inconveniente

Mika: Entonces, ¿por qué no podremos irnos?

En ese momento aparece Motaro corriendo con Sektor encima obstruyendo su vista, y al llegar al límite entre la isla y el mar choca con un campo de fuerza invisible aplastando a Sektor…

Sub-Zero: Por eso

Mika: ¡Estamos atrapadas!

Christie: No importa, esta isla me recuerda a mi Brasil natal

Sub-Zero: Haremos de cuenta que no escuchamos eso

Noob y Rain aparecen en la escena…

Noob: Par de inútiles, me mandaron a buscarlos porque creyeron que andaban solos por la isla haciendo cosas indebidas

Mika: ¿Quiénes son estos?

Noob: Soy Bi Han, pero soy conocido como Noob Saibot

Rain: Y yo soy Rain, príncipe de Edenia y semi-dios

Sub-Zero: La única princesa de Edenia es Kitana

Rain: Verás, Kitana y su familia gobernaba Edenia del norte y mi familia Edenia del Sur. Estaba previsto por la gloria de Edenia que algún día Kitana y yo nos casáramos

Sub-Zero se enoja e intenta acercarse a Rain, pero Noob y Scorpion lo detienen…

Rain: Hubo una guerra entre ambos reinos, Shao Kahn se apoderó del reino de Sindel y acabó con el mío con mi ayuda

Scorpion: De manera que traicionaste a tu familia

Rain: Lo hice porque quiero a Kitana, y si su reino perdía ella moría en la guerra

Sub-Zero: Cretino, nunca será tuya

Rain: Finalmente, cuando Kitana se reveló contra Shao Kahn yo me convertí en príncipe en su lugar. ¿Contentos?

Christie: Volviendo con las presentaciones, yo soy Christie Monteiro

Rain: Que poca ropa

Christie lo abofetea…

Mika: Yo soy Mika

Rain: Wow, Mika. Parece que estás de cumpleaños

Mika: ¡Cerdo! – dice y lo abofetea

En ese momento aparece Raiden…

Scorpion: Señor lámpara, ha vuelto

Raiden: Todos reúnanse en el centro de la isla, ¿Y quiénes son ustedes? – refiriéndose a las chicas

Noob: Ya se presentaron como veinte veces

Sub-Zero: No, sólo dos

* * *

Ahora vamos con los súper amigos, rodeando una fogata…

Liu Kang: Yo no termino de entender por qué tus ancestros se negaron a darle poder a Ashrah

Nightwolf: Ninguno de ustedes participó de Mortal Kombat Deception, a excepción de Liu quién estaba muerto en vida. Ashrah fue un demonio en su pasado, matando demonios con su espada "kriss" se volvía cada vez más humana. Yo la curé haciéndola humana para siempre, pero mis ancestros no lo hubieran hecho

Ashrah aparece detrás de Nightwolf…

Ashrah: Pero tú sí – dice apoyando su mano sobre su hombro

Nightwolf: ¡Estás bien! Y ahora que estás aquí debo preguntarte, ¿quieres casarte conmigo?

Ashrah: Sí, si me caso contigo

Los demás chicos se paran y aplauden a la feliz pareja…

Nightwolf: Lo siento, no podía tener todo el tiempo el anillo, más tarde te lo daré

Johnny Cage: Muy bien, campeón. Vayamos ahora a que todos lo sepan

Mientras tanto en el centro de la isla…

Christie: Hemos venido en busca de unas chicas pero tal parece que no podremos salir

Raiden: Esa fue la voluntad de los dioses antiguos

Mai: Nadie se acordó de mí, nadie vino a buscarme

Chun Li: Los de SNK son villanos

Mai: No me quieren

Cammy: No importa, aquí tenemos una nueva familia

Nightwolf, Ashrah, Jax, Kung Lao, Johnny Cage, Stryker y Liu Kang aparecen caminando en la escena…

Nightwolf: Su atención, por favor

Sub-Zero: Creo que va a decir que se casarán

Scorpion: Creí que sólo podía escuchar pensamientos de las chicas que te gustan

Sub-Zero: Puedo escuchar los que yo quiera, pero los de las chicas que me gustan es más divertido

Nightwolf: Ashrah y yo nos casaremos

Todos aplauden y alientan salvo Mai quien estaba muy triste mirando a Kung Lao entre Li Mei y Jade, y Liu Kang la observa y se queda mirándola con una gran sonrisa en el rostro…

Kitana: Liu Kang

Liu Kang sale de su estado de trance y responde…

Liu Kang: Dime, Kitana

Kitana: ¿Crees que nosotros nos casemos pronto?

Liu Kang: Quién sabe

* * *

Ahora la escena donde Mika y Christie firman contrato…

Ed Boon: Firmen al final de la hoja y luego entren a mi oficina

Las chicas firman y luego se levantan de la mesa y entran a la oficina de Ed Boon abrazadas de él…

* * *

Hasta aquí el episodio este. Sé que lo esperaban así que aquí lo tuvieron…

Publicaré otro en pocos días, chau


	4. Chapter 4: ¿quién es el jefe?

Sub-Zero y Noob Saibot se despiertan de la misma cama en su casa…

Noob Saibot: De nuevo a la isla – dice adormecido

Sub-Zero: ¿No puedes decir algo como "buen día, hermano" para empezar la mañana? – dice muy molesto

Hola hola soy matiaspunk01 y este es el cuarto episodio de "la isla de Mortal Kombat" (aunque claro que ya lo sabían) ahora haciendo un recuento me di cuenta de que en total con las incorporaciones nuevas son 74 personajes (khameleon, skarlet, las 7 chicas nuevas, y los 61 personajes del mk armageddon incluyendo a Mokap) y ustedes dirán "son 62 en el armageddon" pero Blaze no cuenta por haber sido asesinado en el fic anterior. Además en este capítulo aparecerán 4 personajes nuevos ¿Y por qué les cuento esto? Ya lo sabrán…

* * *

Raiden: Ya saben, los buenos vamos a la mansión blanca a dormir, los malos a la mansión negra

Fujin: ¿Qué haremos con las chicas nuevas?

Chun Li: No se preocupen, todas somos buenas

Nina: Todas menos – dice mirando a Anna

Anna: Sí, lo sé. Debo dormir con los malos

* * *

Al día siguiente en la isla, bien temprano, tuvo lugar una confrontación entre Raiden, Shao Kahn y Shinnok…

Shinnok: Yo soy el más listo, merezco gobernar

Shao Kahn: Yo soy el más poderoso, y un verdadero líder debe poder cuidar a los que le siguen

Raiden: Yo he hecho eso durante siglos, yo soy el indicado

Shao Kahn: Retírense, yo gobernaré

Raiden y Shinnok: No

Shao Kahn: Entonces, sólo se puede solucionar de una forma

Entonces se escucha un timbre…

Shao Kahn: Si, participante número uno

Aparecieron seis atriles quienes los ocupaban en este orden, Scorpion, Baraka, Nightwolf, Sub-Zero, Reptile y Fujin…

Scorpion: ¡MORTAL KOMBAT!

Shao Kahn: Incorrecto. Cyrax, haz lo tuyo

Cyrax abre su panel de acceso y sale un equipo de música con la música del Mortal Kombat…

Shao Kahn: Lo otro

Cyrax apaga la música, después transforma el equipo en una bomba y se la da a Scorpion…

Scorpion: ¡No quiero tu…! – y la bomba le explota en la cara

Shao Kahn: Participante número dos

Baraka: Tengo hambre

Shao Kahn: Incorrecto

Cyrax saca otra bomba y se la da a Baraka…

Baraka: Gracias – dice y abre la boca para comerse la bomba, pero explota antes en su cara

Shao Kahn: Participante número tres

Nightwolf: Yo creo que la unión hace la fuerza así que si se unen llegarán lejos, como Ashrah y yo

Shao Kahn: Pues yo no voy a casarme con Raiden y Shinnok

Cyrax saca otra bomba y se la da a Nightwolf, este le abre su panel de acceso y vuelve a meter la bomba adentro, haciendo que explote dentro de Cyrax…

Cyrax: Estoy bien, ya me lo habían hecho

Shao Kahn: Número cuatro

Sub-Zero: ¿De verdad importa quién debe mandar?

Shao Kahn: No te pedí opinión

Cyrax le da una bomba a Sub-Zero, pero Sub-Zero la congela…

Sub-Zero: ¡Ja, si la congelo no podrá…! – la bomba explota congelando a Sub-Zero por completo

Shao Kahn: Ahora vamos a sufrir, es el turno de Reptile

Reptile: Quiero ir al baño

Cyrax: Puedes ir en esto – le da una bomba y se aleja

Reptile se asusta y lanza la bomba realmente lejos, después de unos segundos se escucha una gran explosión…

Reptile: ¿Qué hice?

Raiden: Creo que destruiste toda Australia

Fujin: Si me permiten, puedo dar solución a este conflicto

Shao Kahn: ¿Por qué no? eres el participante número seis

Shinnok: ¿No está muy viejo para esto?

Fujin: Podrían hacer una votación, el que más votos reciba es el que gana

Shao Kahn: Muy bueno, es mejor que mi plan original – saca un papel que decía "aniquilar a Raiden y Shinnok"

Chun Li: ¿Nosotras votamos? – dice levantando la mano

Raiden: Sí, si votan

Jax: Esperaba algo de política

Scorpion: Hablando de política, ¿dónde estarán Tanya y Darrius?

Jax: Ahora vuelvo – dice y sale corriendo

* * *

Jax llega a la guarida negra, y ve a Darrius Salir con una toalla puesta. Darrius lo ve y se vuelve a meter adentro, y Jax corre al cuarto donde se metió y golpea fuerte la puerta…

Jax: ¡Abran!

Darrius: No queremos

Jax: ¡Te mataré!

Tanya: ¿Eres tú, Jax?

Jax: Sí, y exijo una satisfacción

Tanya sale peinándose y detrás sale Darrius…

Tanya: ¿Quieres una satisfacción? Pues terminamos

Jax: Hagámoslo interesante, quiero una pelea con Darrius por tu amor

Darrius: Olvídalo, Tanya es mía

Tanya: Está bien, peleen. Supongo que será interesante

* * *

Jax y Darrius se dan la mano en forma de apuesta, y volviendo al centro de la isla…

Sub-Zero: ¿Fue otra de tus visiones?

Scorpion: Sí lo fue

Shinnok: Entonces dime si ganaré la votación

Scorpion intenta verlo pero tiene otra visión, ve a Darrius y a Jax peleando y a Tanya detrás…

Shinnok: Imagino que ganaré

Scorpion: Jax y Darrius van a romperse todo por Tanya

Jade: ¿Cómo pueden pelearse por esa?

Mileena: Te da celos de que nadie quiere pelear por ti

Jade: Y tú, Mileena, nadie querrá pelear por ti

Baraka: Lo he decidido, pelearé por ti aunque tengas dientes humanos

Quan Chi: Puede arreglarse – dice y con su magia Mileena vuelve a tener dientes tarkatanos

Mileena: ¡Maldición!

Scorpion: Mileena será mía

Quan Chi: También puedo volver a congelar el cabello de Frost

Frost: No lo harías

Quan Chi usa su magia el cabello de Frost se congela de nuevo…

Sub-Zero: ¡Genial!

Quan Chi: También puedo…

Kobra: No, déjala así

Kira: Sí, hazlo. Estas pompas son demasiado molestas

Quan Chi usa su magia y Kira vuelve a tener sus pompas originales…

Kira: Gracias. Y tú, Kobra, no creí que seas tan atrevido. Seamos amigos

Kobra: No, no quiero ser más tu amigo. Quiero ser tu novio y pelearé con quien sea

Kabal: Que sea contra mí

Noob se acerca a Sareena y al mismo tiempo Sub-Zero…

Sareena: Pueden arreglarlo civilizadamente – dice deteniendo a ambos poniendo sus manos en los pechos de ambos

Shao Kahn: ¿Nadie más peleará? Díganlo ahora

Stryker se pone nervioso y finalmente se decide…

Stryker: Yo, pelearé por Sonya

Todos se sorprenden y luego miran a Cage…

Johnny Cage: Muy bien amigo, yo también así que temo que nos enfrentaremos

Stryker: Sí, así va a ser

Sonya: Sabía que esto iba a pasar

Shao Kahn: Se me ocurrió que tal vez dos mujeres quieran pelear por un hombre

Kung Lao le tapa la boca a Li Mei y Jade…

Shao Kahn: Yo hablaba de mí

Sindel: Nadie peleará por usted

Sub-Zero: ¿Puedo decir algo?

Sindel: Ya lo dijiste

Sub-Zero: Pelearé también por Kitana

Shinnok: No puedes pelea por dos mujeres

Sub-Zero: También pelearé por Frost si es necesario

Taven: Eso puede arreglarse – dice haciendo sonar sus nudillos

Sub-Zero: ¿Tú? Como quieras, derrotaré a los tres

Shao Kahn: Veo que quieres ser el próximo Shao Kahn de la isla

Sub-Zero: Por separado no a todos juntos

Shao Kahn: Aun así

En ese momento llegan Darrius, Jax y Tanya…

Jax: Tengo un anuncio que hacer

Raiden: Ya sabemos todo, Jackson Briggs

Fujin: Y no será el único combate

Shao Kahn: Entonces, que dos mujeres peleen por un hombre

Mai: Yo, por el chico sombrero

Fujin: ¿Por el joven Kung Lao?

Mai: Sí, pelearé con las dos chicas

Raiden: Eso sería un "endurance round"

Jade: No te saldrá nada barato este reto

Li Mei: Aún para vencer a una debes ser una gran guerrera

Fujin: Recomiendo un combate 2 vs. 2

Raiden: Eso significa que necesitas una compañera

Mai: Chun Li, tú me ayudarás con las chicas MK

Kung Lao: Definitivamente no apruebo este combate

De repente una bola de humo golpea en la nuca a Kung Lao…

Kung Lao: ¿Cómo hiciste eso, Smoke?

Smoke: Yo no lo hice, fue él – dice apuntando detrás de Kung Lao

Kung Lao se da vuelta, y lo que vio fue a Human Smoke, Human Cyrax, Human Sektor y Cyber Sub-Zero…

Sub-Zero: ¿Quién es el robot?

Kabal: Es Cyber Sub-Zero

Sub-Zero: Increíble – dice y camina hacia él – Es un honor conocerlo

Cyber Sub-Zero: Eso es adulación

Sub-Zero: Bueno, señor copia robótica mía

Cyber Sub-Zero: Eso es arrogancia

Cyrax y Sektor se acercan a Human Cyrax y Human Sektor…

Cyrax: No sabía que era negro y tenía rastas

Human Cyrax: Eres justo lo que no quiero ser

Sektor: No mostraré piedad – dice y se pone en guardia

Human Sektor: ¡Por el Lin Kuei! – dice y se pone en guardia

Human Smoke: Que par de…

Smoke se acerca a Human Smoke…

Smoke: Yo te conozco, me reemplazaste en Mortal Kombat 9

Kung Lao empuja a Smoke poniéndose frente a Human Smoke…

Kung Lao: ¡Tú me atacaste!

Human Smoke: Te metiste con mi chica

Todos miran a Jade…

Jade: Confesaré, Human Smoke y yo salíamos antes de que yo ingrese a la casa. Nunca hubo nada más que un par de cenas

Human Smoke: Ella salía con la condición de invitarla a cenar y ver películas

Smoke: Supongo que tú eras el que pagaba

Human Smoke: ¡Eso no importa! – dice y luego se dirige a Kung Lao – Lo pagarás con tu vida

Kung Lao: Lo mismo va para ti, Beethoven

Human Smoke: Bueno, John Wayne

Kano: Sí, pártele su madre, Lin Kuei

Kung Lao: ¡Cierra la boca, Dragón Negro!

Kano: ¿Me estás desafiando? Como quieras, te ganaré, te escupiré en la cara y lo haré con Li Mei

Li Mei: Asco

Kung Lao: Acepto el reto

Raiden: Espera, tienes la posibilidad de elegir un compañero para que no sea tan injusto

Sub-Zero: A mí no me dijiste eso, y voy a pelear contra tres

Raiden: Quienes quieran ser compañeros de Sub-Zero levanten la mano

Nadie levanta la mano y miran hacia otro lado…

Raiden: Si nadie levanta la mano asignaré a dos de ustedes

Sub-Zero: ¿Puedo elegirlos?

Raiden: No, serán Mokap y Jarek

Sub-Zero: Los peores compañeros, sería igual si combatiera solo

Fujin: Kung Lao, elije a tu compañero

Liu Kang: Será increíble, dirá mi nombre estoy seguro – piensa emocionado

Kung Lao: Elijo a…

Liu Kang: Aquí viene, daré un paso al frente para mostrarme – piensa y da un paso al frente

Kung Lao: Nightwolf

Liu Kang: No, me llamo Liu Kang

Kung Lao: No voy a elegirte, ya tienes una pelea

Nightwolf: Gracias por elegirme

Baraka: Y yo necesito un compañero para pelear contra Scorpion

Shang Tsung: Ya son 1 vs. 1

Baraka: Sólo decía

Shao Kahn: Terminemos con esto, quiero ser el jefe de la isla

Raiden: Es momento de votar

Human Cyrax: ¿También nosotros?

Raiden: También ustedes

Una urna aparece sobre una mesa, y un papel y un lápiz en las manos de todos. Más tarde y después de que todos habían votado, se anuncian los resultados…

Anna: ¿Por qué te pusieron a cargo de la urna?

Nina: Como no los conozco soy la única que puede manejar la urna sin hacer trampa

Anna: Yo tampoco los conozco

Nina: Atención todos, la votación salió 32 votos para Raiden, 32 votos para Shao Kahn, y 10 para Shinnok

Shao Kahn: Quedaste último

Shinnok: No importa, es un concurso de popularidad tan sólo

Nina: Hay un empate entre Shao Kahn y Raiden, así que los que votaron por el perdedor…

Shinnok: Soy Shinnok, ex dios antiguo

Nina: Esos deben elegir ahora entre Shao Kahn y Raiden

Shao Kahn: Levanten la mano los que votaron por Shinnok

Los que levantan la mano son Shinnok, Scorpion, Quan Chi, Sareena, Tanya, Nina, Daegon, Mavado y Hsu Hao…

Shao Kahn: ¡Quan Chi! ¡No me votaste!

Quan Chi: Lo arreglaré ahora. Elijo a Shao Kahn

Shinnok: También yo

Sareena: Yo a Raiden

Nina: También yo

Tanya: Yo a Kahn

Daegon, Mavado y Hsu Hao: También nosotros

Raiden: Malditos sean, Dragones Rojos

Shao Kahn: Yo gano, y mi primer acto como jefe será…

En ese momento aparece un león hambriento corriendo hacia Kahn. Justo antes de morderlo, Kahn lo expulsa con el poder de una mano dejándolo inmóvil…

Shao Kahn: Ya sé lo que haré, mi primera orden será traer un elefante y que aplaste al león. ¡Quan Chi!

Quan Chi: De acuerdo – hace aparecer un elefante, luego lo eleva con su poder y lo deja caer sobre el león. En cámara lenta y con el X-Ray se puede ver como se le rompen los huesos al león hasta que queda hecho puré

Shao Kahn: Ermac, deshazte del elefante

Ermac hace más pequeño al elefante y lo pisa…

Reptile: Pude habérmelo comido

Fin, señoras y señores, aquí les dejo la lista de peleas del próximo capítulo y haz tus predicciones…

Scorpion vs. Baraka

Sub-Zero /Mokap / Jarek vs. Liu Kang / Noob Saibot / Taven

Kabal vs. Kobra

Jade / Li Mei vs. Mai / Chun Li

Johnny Cage vs. Stryker

Jax vs. Darrius

Kung Lao / Nightwolf vs. Human Smoke / Kano

Sin más que decir me despido, ¡chau!


End file.
